


Paula

by Minne_My



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Poem inspired by the book 'Paula' by Isabel Allende
Kudos: 1





	Paula

Pale and fragile as a lily,

You lie on your bed like a Sleeping Beauty. Where are you wandering?

Ebony silken plait winding around your ivory shoulders

Enveloping the room in translucent shadows, unfathomable as the life in your eyes.

You lie on your bed like a Sleeping Beauty. Where are you wandering?

Flickers of hope surround you

Enveloping the room in translucent shadows, unfathomable as the life in your eyes.

Steadily your spirit sways to and fro to the tick of the clock.

Flickers of hope surround you

As this day ends and the next night takes over

Steadily your spirit sways to and fro to the tick of the clock.

Waiting to fly to be born on the other side.

As this day ends and the next night takes over

The whispers of the spirits help you, step by step to the end.

Waiting to fly to be born on the other side.

You have gone, your wandering is over.


End file.
